


Darkness of the Night

by BlueJordan09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Neglected Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJordan09/pseuds/BlueJordan09
Summary: Illusion making - a forbidden artIllusionist - a dark wizardHarry James Potter - someone who doesn't like laws





	1. People say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XblackcatwidowX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XblackcatwidowX/gifts).



**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, that is why I'm currently writing a fanfiction**

Hadrian watched his family celebrate his brother's birthday, he watched as people danced around the ball room celebrating the 10th year of their salvation from the Dark Lord's wrath.

Not all people in the ball room had been in the same side of the war. No. More than 1/4th of the people had been in the opposite side of the war, but that hardly mattered. It didn't matter to the minister who was toasting to the light's victory, it didn't matter to the boy who lived who blushed furiously as Daphne Greengrass asked him for a dance.

Why would it?

The war was won and the dangerous convicts were in Azkaban suffering a lifelong sentence with the dementors. Everything was well and nobody cared, not about him and not about the war. But people say, they have said and they will continue to say:

Hush child,

yesterday's gone

hush child,

today is a new dawn

hush child, 

you're safe with me

hush child, 

no demon will stray towards thee.

 

But one must always remember, that forgetting would not erase the event. No. Forgetting will only make the event come again.

As the demons say: history will repeat itself as soon as the people forget.

So child, 

remember to not forget.


	2. When it all falls down...

Why did I want to become an illusionist? People ask that question to me quite frequently, most of them are disgusted by the art, but some are just curious. I rarely bother answering the question, but sometimes I look them in the eye and tell them:

Who do you believe

when it all falls down?

who do you trust

when no one is around?

who do you see 

when the world forces you to be blind?

who do you hear

when angels refuse to speak

and demons start to weep?

I believe I want to be an illusionist because during the most precious moment of my life no one except my imaginary friend was around and it hurt. The fact that I couldn't see or feel him burned, it hurt knowing that the only person who I could see and trust was a figment of my imagination. I believe that my first accidental magic was creating an illusion of my imaginary friend. It was my first bout of accidental magic and my imaginary friend was beautiful, he was beautiful and that's all I remember about him.

When I was 1 year old a Dark Lord attacked my brother and I, I guess that was the turning point of my life. I became the freak and my brother became unique. Funny, isn't it?

It was lonely, seeing my family abandon me for my brother but I got over it. I would watch silently as my brother's birthday was celebrated by my parents and I was ignored. Its scary, frightening, to meet such an unexpected change in your life. People could not even began to imagine the abuse I faced, the pain from being neglected by the very people who brought me in the world. Every night I would sing myself to sleep:

It all falls down when birds refuse to sing

It all falls down when the bees start to die

When it all falls down, you must remember child

that no pit is endless

and after hitting the bottom heaven still awaits


	3. Let's set this world on fire...

Meeting Luna was a blessing, as well as a curse. Luna was - different. She wasn't like other people, some would say she was crazy others would argue she was overly imaginative, but in the end she was just different. She constantly talked about creatures that no one else could see and that was fine.

She was as lonely as Hadrian and even though she was unable to make others see her imaginary creatures like Hadrian could, but she understood. And sometimes that's the most important thing.

Everyone says happiness is the most important thing in friendship. No. Understanding the other person -your friend, is the most important thing in friendship.

Luna and Hadrian met on a Christmas party(As Lily Potter forced people to call it that), they were about 7year old at the time. Luna was chasing Nargles and Hadrian was walking and talking to his corporeal imaginary friend. Luna bumped into him and he lost his focus which made his imaginary friend disappear, Hadrian was angry at her, his imaginary friend was his life and loosing him was not something Hadrian liked.

"Watch where you are going!" Hadrian mumbled angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," the dreamy voice echoed through the long empty hallways of Potter manor. Hadrian looked up in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the girl's face.

He looked directly into the girl's eyes before looking away, the girl's eyes were so... young. They didn't have the oldness that Hadrian's eyes carried and they were pure uncontaminated and unaware of the world's darkness. Hadrian didn't deserve to see those eyes.

Hadrian turned on his heels and walked away, away from all the people and back to his prison. When he came back to the ballroom after half an hour of laying on his bed, the girl approached him again.

"Hello! Are you alright? You left quite urgently." her voice was as dreamy as it had been in the corridor.

"Fine," He mumbled.

At that point of life Hadrian didn't know the necessity of pure-blood etiquette, but the truth was that before Luna came along Hadrian didn't find the necessity of living.

"I am Luna," the girl said.

"Hadrian," Hadrian was surprised at hi reply because usually he never gave my name to anyone.

"Hadrian! Let's set the world on fire," Luna's words shocked Hadrian and he finally looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Huh?" the raven haired boy questioned.

Luna just smiled and waved goodbye to Hadrian.

Looking at the Dark Lord and his army which hammered the wards Hadrian himself had put and the look in the Dark Lord's eyes as he starred at the powerful green-eyed beauty that was Hadrian Potter, maybe they did set the world on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos. I'm really happy that everyone is enjoying my story. You can also find me on wattpad under the same username.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really thankful to you guys for leaving so many kudos, commenting and bookmarking my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Ginny Weasley has been labelled as the Gryffindor queen shortly after her second year of being a Hogwarts student. She was the most beautiful, most wanted in Gryffindor and that is what made her the queen. Being a queen was hard, harder than anyone would believe it to be, it required you to be at your best always and forever. Being a queen meant being aware of your surroundings and being aware of yourself, it required you to be on your guard and ready for attacks verbal and physical. Ginny had been attacked by every kind of weapon during her reign as queen, but none of the attackers knew her true weak spot. She'd learned to show them fake ones so that wouldn't be able to see her true weak spot, Tom had taught her that.

He had betrayed her in the end but he had taught her so much. So much that she almost hated John for killing him, no, she hated John for killing him. Tom helped Ginny by stopping her jealousy from showing he told her the importance of her mask, he was a bastard but he was a good one.

He was so much like green eyes yet so.... different.

'Tom was powerful and so was green eyes,' Ginny couldn't help but think. 'Both of them were leaders and both of them had the face that could charm angles.' And Ginny was no angle. 

"Ginny!" Parvati Patil's voice broke broke her line of thoughts and Ginny straightened her back and turned sharply towards her friend. 

"The three princes are at it again," Ginny nodded her thanks to Parvati and turned to look at the aristocratic Draco Malfoy twirling his wand, the popular John Potter seething with rage and the delicately beautiful face of Hadrian Potter leaning against a library shelf his green eyes shining with amusement. 

Green eyes...

The longing in Ginny's heart grew as she watched the Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw princes play their game. Knowing that her Green eyes wouldn't participate in this game, but somehow he'll still be the winner. Because:

A true ruler never participates in a game, 

For he knows that he has won all the games that truly matter.

A true ruler knows the pain of a loss,

He knows that only he can make himself lose.

That is a true rulers power.

Hadrian was and always will be a true ruler and she would watch him shake, bend and break his enemies. She would watch as he shook, bend and broke her heart. Because:

A true queen never lowers her guard

She knows that no bodyguard guards a defenceless queen 

She looks at the world with the eye of God

Always to watch but never to interfere

That is her task as a queen

This is her payment for life on the throne.

No benefit she gains but the benefit of the Name

But some would argue that the Name is the greatest power of all.

A true queen never questions her king

She watches him silently carve his path 

Always helping him in times of threat

But becoming a silent watcher in the end

All this for the Name.


	5. I will still be here, stargazing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support, this is my new year gift for you all. You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this

The first time Draco Malfoy saw Hadrian James Potter was at the birthday party of his sixth birthday, the boy hadn't registered in his mind as someone of importance back then. Back then he had been too focused on gaining the attention of the Potter heir to actually pay attention to the timid boy that would one day become Lord Potter and Black.

 

There was an ache in his heart as he tried and failed to stop the memories of the past from flooding in his mind, Draco had never been a good occlumens . It had been ten years from the day that startling green first glanced at him, he was sixteen as of today and the only present he would be getting was the Dark Mark.

The Dark Lord sat on his throne in the centre of the room surrounded by the lords of many pureblood and ancient families, the initiation ceremony was a public one now. The Death Eaters didn't need to hide now that the Dark Lord ruled the ministry and the whole Britain except for the small part that contained Hogwarts.

"My dear friends," pin-drop silence decorated the large room as the powerful voice of the Dark Lord vibrated in the air. The words didn't hold power but the man and the magic behind them did. It was like a thick layer of dark fog that hung seductively in the air and it was powerful enough to make any powerful wizard or with submit to it. 

"Today, on this beautiful day of June 5 you all have the pleasure of witnessing these powerful wizards take the next great step in their lives." The Dark Lord was a beauty, Draco realized, he was a beauty so beautiful and enchanting that no one else could compete. With the brain of a genius and the experience of a veteran.It was no wonder why so many people followed this cruel, merciless person. No wonder at all.

"Let us begin this delightful ceremony and welcome the carriers of our future, mother magic's greatest blessing into the life of adulthood." A deafening round of applause bounced through the room as Draco along with bout twenty people was escorted in front of the Dark Lord's throne and told to kneel. Draco's heart pounded in his ears, feeling the eyes of several people on him, knowing that a pair of those were the green of Lord Black... It was pure agony.

A beauty.

Draco remembered the poem that his tutor had taught him long ago.

A beauty is only one which belongs to no one,

A perfection it is that has been cursed to make everyone yearn.

An angel it was once called, now it is referred to as a demon.

For a beauty is only one which belongs to no one.

And humans never quite liked restrictions

His eight year old mind had been unable to completely grasp the meaning of the poem, but as a fourteen year old he was pretty sure that Severus Snape had been referring to the Dark Lord when he said those words and now he understood.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco stood up from his kneeling position and walked closer to the ruler of Britain ti. He bowed as he had been told to then he knelt in front of the crimson eyed, beautiful man. Draco kept his eyes on the floor as he extended his left arm, curling his toes in anticipation of what was to occur. "Morsmordre," and Draco's world collapsed as he screamed at the shear pain of being marked as one of the Dark Lord's servant.

__________________________________DOTN_________________________________________

"Won't you like the pleasure of being marked, Lord Black?" the Dark Lord's smooth voice purred as he stood behind the lithe form of Hadrian James Potter.

"Of course I would love that, my lord, but I'm afraid that I'm not quite prepared for it yet," though the black haired boy had recently claimed the position of Lord Black and Potter the boy danced the political dance with skill that took great experience.

"Are you perhaps afraid, Lord Black, I promise to make it hurt as little as I possibly can," Crimson eyes flashed with desire as the young boy smiled coyly at the ruler.

"Afraid! As embarrassing as it is, I would be a fool to deny it, my lord!" 

And a fool he was, they both were. One for denying the dark and the other for embracing it. An yer later they will face each other again, in a different dance and one will lose. And the loss will not be a loss easily ignored. No. The win will be history and the loss a legend, as the heir Malfoy woke from his sleep, unknowing of what he had missed and too knowing of what he remembered.

A loss is a loss, no matter what the loosing side has won

A win is a win, no matter how many battles were lost

and that is a law

A law for which several battles were lost

And one war was won.

An unfit ruler the winner will always be

no matter the power or the love it gives thee.

A win is a win, but not many remembers it

A loss is a loss and one remembered by all.

__________________________________DOTN_________________________________________


	6. 'Til death do us apart (and I still wouldn't give up then)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I changed the marking ceremony to draco's sixteenth birthday  
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos

Hadrian had never liked his family, they had never payed much attention to him when he was a child. He looked at them and saw a group of gentle beings poisoned by fame and greed, a pair of highly capable wizard and a beautifully talented witch that flew too high in the sky and forgot to look down. He hated his family and dreamed of throwing them off the large throne that had been constructed for them by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

He dreamed of such things until he met the grim. It was a beast, the grim was, it stood on his four paws as tall as Hadrian himself in his small five year old figure. Its grey eyes shone with amusement as the omen of death looked at the wide green eyes of the younger Potter. The boy hadn't known it then, but this hound would be the boy's saving grace from the path of hatred and anger the boy would surely head down to if left alone.

At the age of fifteen Hadrian still remembered the hound and the its parting words to him 'Blood is Blood, no matter the faults and injuries done.'

Perhaps it was because of those words that Hadrian found himself kneeling in front of the Dark Lord begging for the man to let his brother live to have the chance of a fair trial.

"My Lord, it is my humble request to you to let my foolish brother live to see another day." Emerald eyes stared at the floor, unwilling to look up and meet the Dark Lord's eyes.

Snorts of laughter could be heard echoing in the hall of prophecies and Bellatrix Lestrange's high pitched voice could be heard as she said ,"And why would the Dark Lord allow the no.1 undesirable and his friends to live and be allow them the chance to escape, Little Prince. Do you take our Lord to be a fool?"

It was a surprisingly smart thing coming from the insane woman's mouth and as he opened his mouth to say something a loud crack pierced the air and several smaller ones could be heard around the room as the Order of the Phoenix broke down the ministry wards and apparated inside the room. Hadrian's brother used the distraction and elbowed the Death Eater who had been holding him.

Chaos ensued.

Hadrian stood up from his kneeling position and fired a curse at the Dark Lord, conjuring crafting another illusion to distract the man. A duel between them began, it wasn't just a duel between magical strength, it was a duel of creativity and Hadrian had no chance of winning.

"Pup!" a familiar voice yelled and Hadrian barely dodged a Crucio in time in his distracted settle of mind. 

"Padfoot?" Hadrian muttered attempting to look around but failing as the ruler of Britain kept him busy by throwing curses at him. The man was playing with him, he knew, but Padfoot was somewhere out there and if Hadrian lost this battle then the man would be killed.

With renewed will power Hadrian conjured several illusions and watched as they were disposed off by the impossibly powerful man one by one. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Sirius battle his mad cousin, in front of the veil.

In front of the veil...

"Padfoot get away from their!" the Black Lord didn't listen and took another step back, he was two steps away from the veil. Two steps away from death...

"No..." Hadrian whispered. He couldn't let Sirius die, he couldn't let the only man who had stayed with him die (Sirius smiling as he looked at his cake covered godson).

Hadrian walked towards the trained auror, unable to think clearly as he watched his father figure take a step closer to the gate to death. He had already forgotten about the duel with the dark lord(Sirius laughing at his fallen, blushing form as Hadrian attempted to learn the art of dueling).

"No," Sirius would not die, Sirius could not die. His pace had unknowingly increased and he was almost at a run now.

Sirius was taking another step back, a step inside the veil a step towards death and Hadrian was five steps away from him, unable to save the man, unable to...

'Your luck is terrible Prongslet' Sirius had once told him after he had lost in the second round of a dueling competition for minors. 'Nothing you can do about it'

And as Hadrian watched his godfather('I'm your dogfather Pup!) go through the veil, something inside him shook and he jumped inside the veil catching hold of Sirius's large hand.

He refused,

He refused to let his godfather be killed, because of something as silly as luck!

He would die for the man,

He would live for him.

Because in the end. In the end, Sirius was worth it.

''til death do us apart' He remembered Sirius telling him on his eleventh birthday. He had looked Sirius straight in the eye that day and told him 'And I still won't give you up then.'

'If this was his death,' a smile blossomed on Hadrian's face. 'It was one worth dying'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic so please forgive my terrible writing and leave some kudos. BTW all the poems are written by me.


End file.
